This I Promise You
by Uzumaki Fenix
Summary: ONESHOT! The full version of Hinata’s memory in Chapter 2 of Rescue Me...SUMMARY:It was just a dance. But what Hinata recieved tonight, she will remember forever.


_**This I Promise You**_

The _full_ version of Hinata's memory in Chapter 2 of _Rescue Me_

**It was just a dance. But what Hinata had gotten that night, she would remember forever.**

Naruto had just come back from the DJ's station at the front of the dance floor with a smile on his face. He took Hinata into his arms and pulled her toward the front of the dance floor. When she had asked what he was doing, he just smiled that smile that made her heart flutter. Then he turned his gaze toward the DJ's stand and nodded. Hinata followed his gaze with a confused look on her face.

Their other friends had turned to watch with confused faces as Naruto nodded at the DJ. They all smiled when they heard the DJ's voice over the speakers.

"I have a special request from an Uzumaki Naruto to play this song for the girl he loves. Hyuga Hinata, this is for you." The DJ then turned on a song, and the medium-paced music filled the room.

Ohh ohh...

When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along..  


Hinata's eyes filled with tears and she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and they slowly moved to the beautiful music…

  
And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  


Tsunade watched the two and smiled sadly. It reminded her so much of her time with Dan… She hurriedly wiped away the tears that threatened to fall…

  
I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...  


Sakura and Lee watched the two and remembered the vow Lee had made to Sakura during the Second Part of the Chunin Exam many years ago…

  
Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you..  


Temari and Shikamaru sighed. Temari's eyes closed as she remembered how her mother had met her father…It had been at a dance just like this…

Shikamaru thought, '_Dang it, Naruto. You take all the good ideas…_' But, he, too, had to smile at the two. '_They look so happy…_'

  
Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...  


Naruto rested his chin on top of Hinata's hair. His eyes were closed as they continued to move with the music.

  
And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby

Gaara, who had kept toward the back of the room, watched his friend with interest. '_Love…Is this what Love truly is? Will I ever feel the love of someone?_'

  
Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  


Neji sighed. Next to him, Tenten looked up at him. "Neji?" she whispered. "Is something wrong?"

"No…They just look so happy together…"

"Is something wrong with that?"

"No. I'm just happy for them. It's about time Naruto came around and figured out that Hinata liked him."

Tenten quietly chuckled and kissed him on the lips, causing him to blush.

  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

Hiashi, who was spying, watched his daughter with interest. '_I'm not the best father, nor am I very kind, but…Akina? Are you watching our daughter? I think she has found the happiness she deserves… Somehow…I think you had planned this…_' He turned and walked away, brushing away the tears in his eyes. He already knew what Naruto was going to do and didn't feel like sticking around, since he already knew what his daughter's reaction would be…

  
Ooh, I promise you...  


Hinata and Naruto slowly danced to the music while the others looked on with smiles and the girls had tears in their eyes. No one knew what was coming next. Just as Naruto had planned.

When the song had finished, Hinata knew she was crying as she stared into Naruto's beautiful sapphire eyes. When she heard the next eight words he said, she nearly broke down.

Naruto stared into Hinata's eyes and knelt down on one knee and pulled out a box. He opened it and said just eight words. "I love you, Hinata-chan. Will you marry me?"

Gasps of shock were heard throughout the room. The room then fell into absolute silence as they waited for Hinata's answer.

When Hinata had heard the eight words she had waited so long to hear, she nearly fainted. Her heart filled with a happiness greater than when Naruto had asked her to be his girlfriend. She nearly pinched herself to make sure that this wasn't a dream, but decided against it immediately. 'If this is a dream,' she thought, 'I don't ever want to wake up.' She tried to get her mouth to move to say the words that she only dreamed of saying to Naruto. After a few seconds, she found her voice, and shouted, which is rare for a shy girl like her, "YES!" With that she kissed him full on, making them both fall to the floor.

Laughter filled the room along with cheers of congratulations as Naruto placed the diamond ring around her finger.

They stood and hugged, sharing a long kiss as they both remembered when they had had their first kiss…

_Naruto and Hinata had been seeing each other for little over a week._

_Tonight, they lay on their backs on the Hokage Mountain, on top of the Yondaime's head, watching the stars. The moonlight made everything beautiful. _

_Naruto stood up on his elbows and looked over at Hinata. Her eyes were like the moon and her skin sparkled. _

_Hinata, sensing him staring at her, glanced up at him. "Naruto-kun? Is something wrong?"_

"_No, Hina-chan, nothing is wrong. In fact, everything about tonight is perfect, right down to the beautiful girl lying next to me."_

_Hinata blushed a deep crimson. "Do…Do you mean that?"_

"_Hai, Hina-chan. You want to know something?"_

"_What?" Hinata's heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest._

"_I love you." With that, Naruto bent over and gently kissed her._

_Hinata returned the kiss as soon as her shock had worn off. "I love you too, Naruto-kun," she whispered._

_Overhead, a shooting star illuminated the sky…_

When they broke apart, they were startled to see that the others surrounded them.

"Naruto, my man! Never thought you had it in you!" Kiba said with a smirk.

The females crowded around Hinata and pulled her away, talking, giggling, and squealing. Hinata looked helplessly at Naruto, who in turn, was being surrounded by the guys.

"Hinata! I can't believe it!" Sakura squealed.

Ino joined in. "Can I help plan the wedding? Please?"

Temari just smirked. "Maybe you can give me some tips on how to get a guy to ask you to marry him."

Meanwhile, with Naruto…

"Dude…I didn't think you could do it. Congratulations," Neji said with a smile. Then he whispered into Naruto's ear. "_You better take good care of her or else._" Naruto gulped and nodded.

"I will be invited to the wedding, right?" Shino asked.

"Of course! Naruto's not going to forget us, right?" Choji asked.

"Hey, Naruto, could you give me any ideas on how to ask a girl to marry me?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto and Hinata felt helpless as they were cornered by the questions. So, they did what any ninja would do.

They each created a clone and disappeared.

They soon found each other on top of the Yondaime's head. They fell to the ground, laughing. After they had calmed down, Hinata looked at her fiancée.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her.

"When do you think they're going to figure it out?"

"I don't know."

They lay in silence for a while. Then, suddenly, for no reason whatsoever, Hinata started laughing. Naruto soon joined her. They dispelled the clone jutsu at the same time. They laughed even harder when they heard the angry yells of surprise. "They found out, Naruto-kun."

"Yep. They found out."

They shared a quick kiss before getting up and running for their sanity. And their lives.

_Half a hour later…_

They stopped when they were in the middle of the forest that surrounded Konoha. They fell onto their backs, laughing.

After a few minutes, Hinata spoke. "Naruto-kun? The Akatsuki is still at large, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I won't let them get a hold of you."

"I'm more worried about them catching you, Naruto-kun. Sa…Sakura-san told me what they do to extract the Biju…I just don't want to lose you." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

Naruto turned to her and got up. He held out his hand. "Come with me."

"Huh?"

"Just do it."

Hinata took his hand and they ran through the trees. "Naruto-kun? Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see. It's not much further. We'll be there in less than ten minutes," Naruto said with a smile.

They stopped running when they heard the sound of water trickling down rocks. A bunch of bushes blocked their way. Naruto gently pushed them aside and a small tunnel appeared. Naruto put a finger over Hinata's mouth and said "Shhh…This way…" Hinata nodded and they continued on their way.

Naruto covered Hinata's eyes and when he uncovered them, Hinata opened her eyes and gasped. They were standing in the middle of a clearing, off to one side, a cave, and on the other side, was tall grass, flowers, a small pond, and a small, beautiful waterfall trickling down the rock face.

"Do you remember this place, Hina-chan? It took me forever to find it again," Naruto said, looking at her.

Hinata looked up at him. "How could I forget? This is where I first met you, all those years ago…" She hugged him tightly. "Oh, thank you, Naruto-kun! Thank you!"

He hugged her back. "I thought you'd like it. You know, I finally figured out the name of this place."

"What?"

"Angel's Grove. It's the place where angels gather to talk to those in this place. It's…It's…a place I found when I had collapsed after being chased by angry villagers. I had closed my eyes…And…I saw a woman. Shewas a beautiful lady with long blackish-blue hair and lavender eyes. Her skin looked soft and it seemed to glow. She wore a white flowing dress. Her lavender eyes were kind and warm. On her back was a pair of beautiful white wings. On her head was a crown of pale lavender roses.

"I asked her what her name was, and she told me it was Akina. Hyuga Akina. She also said that we would meet again. That same day, I did meet her again. But in the form of you."

Tears fell from Hinata's eyes. "Kaasan always did like to wear white dresses, and her eyes were kind and warm to everyone. The day she…died…she was wearing a crown of pale lavender roses… Naruto-kun! I miss her so much!"

"_Hello, Hinata-chan…Naruto-kun…_"

Hinata and Naruto looked up and saw nothing. "Who's there?" Naruto demanded.

"_I have been watching you two…And let me say, I'm so happy to see both of you, even if you can't see me…_"

"Kaasan?"

"_Hai, Hinata-chan…I'm here…And I love you…I've waited a long time to see you again… But, I'm afraid I must go now…My time here is short… But, remember, if you need me, I'll be on Angel's Wings…_"

"Kaasan? KAASAN!!!"

Naruto hugged her. "Shhh… I'm here…"

After a few minutes, Naruto spoke again. "You know, I think that your father was right. Akina-sama _did_ plan our meeting all those years ago…And I'm glad she did…I won't ever leave you, Hina-chan. _This I promise you_…"

"I know, Naruto-kun. _This I promise you_."

Okay, I know the ending maybe didn't make too much sense…GOMEN!!! I couldn't upload any new chapters because of the computer…stupid kids online thingy… YES! I am still alive…somehow…I don't know how… Yeah…Well, as soon as I figure out what to write next in _Can You Hear Me_ I will upload…I'm just having a temporary loss of sanity…oops…

Uzumaki Fenix

**REVIEW! PLEASE! WHY? I HAVE NO CLUE! JUST DO IT!!!**


End file.
